Space travel
by Rivera92
Summary: Fred a tenido el peor dia de su vida, pero eso dara un giro inesperado cuando el mundo este en peligro. Con nuevos personajes, nuevos amigos. Es todo lo que dire... es una version mezclada de lucky fred con star trek
1. Intro

Space Travel

Intro

Se mira el espacio exterior, había solo silencio y tranquilidad. Cuando de repente se crea un agujero negro de la nada. Se mira una gigantesca nave siendo succionada por el agujero mientras que otra nave (como la de galaxy quest) con símbolos de los protectores (más pequeña a comparación) le dispara con todas sus armas. De repente la segunda nave es atraída hacia el agujero.

(Dentro de la nave)

-¡CAPITAN NOS ATRAPO SU CAMPO!

-¡INGENIERIA SACANOS DE AQUÍ!

-YA VERA QUE SI, CAPITAN! –dice una voz de una chica en una radio.

-QUE PASA K!, PRESIONE ESOS MOTORES!

- YA NO SE PUEDE CAPITAN!

De repente se mira a Friday totalmente asustado.

-ESTE ES EL FIN!, SABIA QUE NO DEBI LEVANTARME HOY! -dice el robot. –FRED FUISTE UN BUEN AMIGO! –dice Friday dirigiéndose al asiento del capitán.

Lentamente se voltea la silla del capitán donde se mira a un chico con cabellos violeta sentado en esta.

-NO SE PUEDE, NO ES UNA RESPUESTA! –dice Fred serio en la situación presente.

-SI SOLTAMOS LOS REACTORES, LA EXPLOSION PODRIA IMPULSARNOS FUERA DEL CAMPO MAGNETICO O PODRIA DESTRUIRNOS, SR. –dice la chica de la radio.

Hay un gran silencio en la cabina y Fred movía sus dados muy seriamente mientras miraba a todo su equipo.

Se mira un chico con los mismos aspectos que Fred, pero con pelo corto negro, y orejas puntiagudas, más serio que Fred.

-QUE ORDENA CAPITAN! –dice el chico a Fred.

-HAGANLO!, HAGANLO AHORA! –dice Fred.

(Afuera de la nave)

Se mira que la nave suelta como uno contenedores cilíndricos iluminados que caen al agujero negro para después explotar y libera una luz que cubre la nave por completo.

Fred POV.

-Cielos, que día he tenido, quede en vergüenza en la escuela, me castigaron, me pelee con mi amiga Brains…me arrestaron en el espacio, quede atrapado en un planeta... –dice Fred. –Bueno pudo haber sido mucho peor….ahhh, es cierto…. Somos succionados por una agujero negro y ahora di una orden suicida.

-Bueno supongo que para explicar debo iniciar desde el inicio ….pero desde el principio antes del inicio….

Continuara…

* * *

Historia basada en Star Trek


	2. Prologo

**Space Travel**

**Prologo**

**(En algún lugar en el espacio)**

Se mira una nave de los protectores (igual que la de galaxy quest pero en negro).

-Aquí nave Black Comet, aquí a la base de los protectores. –dice el alguien de la nave.

-Aquí la base de los protectores, recibimos una transmisión –dice alguien en la radio.

En la cabina, se miraban agentes hablando por una radio.

-Los sensores gravitacionales se volvieron locos, es como una tormenta eléctrica. –dice alguien hablando de la comunicación.

De repente unas nubes con relámpagos aparecen en frente de ellos.

-Lo que enviaron no parece posible. –dice una mujer hablando desde la base de los protectores.

-Lo se, por eso lo enviamos. –dice el agente.

(En la cabina del capitán)

Se mira a un grupo de agentes adultos. Y en el asiento estaba el capitán, era una persona adulta, sin cabello y de carácter serio.

-Análisis. –dice el capitán.

-Sigue fuera del alcance visual a tan solo 20 segundos. –dice el agente a su lado.

-Polaricen la pantalla. –dice el Capitán de la nave.

-Capitán, tenemos imagen. –dice un agente.

Desde un radio se dice: "Repito, podrían ser Clinkros"

-Imposible, están a medio año luz de distancia. –dice un agente contestándole.

-Capitán! Mire. –dice un agente. –lo está viendo!

Se mira un agujero negro y de este salía una nave gigantesca (El triple de la nave de los protectores) de color negra (parecía hechas de púas de taladros).

-Pero que?! –dice el capitán.

Cuando la nave termino de salir del agujero (que termino cerrándose), estos empezaron a apuntar sus armas al Black Comet.

-Nos tienen en la mira! –dice un agente.

-PATRON EVASIVO DELTA 5! –dice el capitán.

De la nave sale un proyectil gigantesco, que termina convirtiéndose en cientos de proyectiles que viajaban a una increíble velocidad. El Black Comet trato de detenerlos disparándoles rayos lasers, pero los proyectiles eran muy rapidos para estos.

-Viene muy rápidos! –dice un agente en el asiento del primer oficial, quien estaba de espaldas.

Los proyectiles chocan contra la nave Black comet, destrozándola rápidamente.

-DISPAREN LOS RAYOS DE CATIONES!. –dice el Capitan. –reporten los daños.

-LOS ESCUDOS CAEN RAPIDAMENTE, LOS MOTORES SE DESCTIVAN, LAS CABINAS SE DESPRENDEN. –dice un agente en la planta baja.

-TODA LA ENERGIA EN LOS ESCUDOS FRONTALES! –dice el Capitán.

Pero de repente la nave misteriosa vuelve a arrojar otro proyectil igual que impactar a la nave de los protectores.

-LOS ESCUDOS ESTAN DEMASIADO BAJO, YA ESTAN POR LOS SUELOS. –dice el primer oficial.

-LA ENERGIA RESTANTE AL ESCUDO FRONTAL! –dice el capitán. –PREPARENCEN PARA LA EVACUACION!

De repente las computadoras empiezan a recibir una transmisión de la otra nave y se mira una imagen de un extraterrestre joven (Adolescente), con piel negra con rojo, ojos amarillos, orejas puntiagudas y con cabezas calvas pero con picos en toda la cabeza.

-Mi comandante requiere la presencia de su capitán y quieren negociar un alto al fuego, abordaran nuestra nave…. rehusarse es poco sensato. –dice el extraterrestre.

La transmisión se termina.

Todos miran al capitán muy asustados y el capitán toma del hombro a su primer oficial.

-Acompáñame. –dice el capitán.

El primer oficial se da la vuelta y lo empieza a seguir hasta la sala de maquinas.

-Si no me reporto en 15 min. Evacuen la nave. –dice el capitán.

-Sr. Aun podemos….

-Nadie nos va a ayudar en esta situación. –dice el capitán. -Pongan el piloto automático y evacuen la nave. –dice el.

-Si capitán. –dice el primer oficial.

El capitán se le queda viendo.

-El Capitán ahora es usted, Agente Fred. –dice el capitán mientras se iba.

Se mira al primer oficial serio, (imagínense a Fred de la serie, pero adulto) era alto, con cabello morado oscuro, ojos verdes y uniforme de los protectores azul celeste.

El capitán subió a una nave de una cámara y zarpo hacia la otra nave. Una vez adentro, el capitán se adentro en la misteriosa nave, empezó a sentirse nervioso.

(En e Black Comet)

Se mira la cabina del capitán donde el agente Fred estaba en el asiento del capitán y en la pantalla se mira una imagen de un cuerpo humano, estaban monitoreando el cuerpo del capitán por si algo pudiera pasar.

-Su ritmo cardiaco se elevo. –dice un agente que lo monitoreaba.

Se miraba el nuevo capitán muy serio mientras miraba el monitor.

(En la nave misteriosa)

Se mira al capitán siendo trasladado por dos guardias de la misma especie. Hasta llegar a una cabina de mando, donde estaba el muchacho de la transmisión, las ropas de los extraterrestres eran la misma, camisas oscuras (con hombreras puntiagudas) y pantalones grises, a excepción de dos que tenían como una especie de gabardina de cuero (era el capitán y su primer oficial quien cual no tiene mangas).

El chico de la transmisión lanza una luz que crea una imagen holográfica de una nave pequeña con solo mover su mano, eso sorprende al capitán.

-Mire esta nave. –dice el muchacho quien era el primer oficial de esa nave. - está familiarizada con su tipo?

-Quien es su comandante? –dice el capitán muy serio.

El primer oficial voltea para ver al capitán quien estaba sentado en las sombras y parecía estar enojado.

-Es él. –dice el primer oficial. –Yo hablare por el capitán Zar.

-Pregúntele al capitán Zar. –dice el capitán. –Que le da derecho… a atacar una nave de los protectores?

El capitán Zar voltea a ver a su primer oficial. El oficial al verlo se pone nervioso y lanza otra luz que crea una imagen de una persona ya viaje (como de 50 años).

-Conoce el paradero, del embajador Kirk? –dice el primer oficial.

El capitán del Black Comet lo mira confundido.

-Jamás he oído hablar del embajador Kirk. –dice el capitán.

El capitán zar se le queda mirando muy seriamente.

-Cuál es la fecha estelar actual? –dice el primer oficial.

-Fecha estela actual? Es 19063304 –dice el capitán. –De donde vienen?

De repente el capitán Zar sale a la luz y se mira igual que los otros (joven como de 18 años, con gabardina) pero con los ojos rojos, para dar un grita de ira y saca una lanza que se estira y dispara un laser que exonera rápidamente al capitán del Black Comet.

**(En el Black Comet)**

El monitor muestra que el pulso del capitán se había detenido. Lo que alerta a todos los de la nave y lo que pone impactado al capitán Fred.

-SR. NOS TIENEN EN LA MIRA! –dice un agente joven (de 14 años).

-Maniobra Alfa-Omega, Fuego a todo el Blaco! –dice el capitán Fred.

La nave Black Comet respondía al ataque con todo lo que tenia (laser, proyectiles) pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que la otra nave la destrozaba sin dificultad. El capitán Fred al ver el suceso se levanta de su asiento.

-VOY A IMPLEMENTAR LA DIRECTRIZ 13. –dice el capitán Fred. –VAMOS A EVACUAR!

-SI SR.-dicen todos los agentes.

La nave de los protectores seguía disparando como medio de distracción mientras preparaban las naves de escape. Entonces el Capitán Fred se vuelve a su asiento y presiona un botón que lo comunica con toda la nave.

-A todos los niveles, les habla su capitán, evacuen todos los lugares de inmediato, vayan a los transbordadores de emergencia, repito vayan a los transportadores. –dice el capitán.

En otro lugar de la nave se puede ver a unos agentes médicos transportando a una mujer embarazada en una silla de ruedas, y estaba en labor de parto (para no describirla, imagínensela como Brains, pero adulta y con el cabello azul).

-Esa es la voz de Fred! –dice la mujer alarmada. -que está pasando!

-Dara a luz en la nave, corran! –dice una agente de 14 años.

Todos corrían hacia los transbordadores, algunos sufrían lesiones por las fallas de la nave.

-Fred! –dice la mujer embarazada por un comunicador.

-Me alegra que estas bien, el transbordador medico 7 te espera, dirígete a él, PUEDES LLEGAR! –dice el capitán.

-Si!

-Todo estará bien, haz lo que te diga, trasbordador 7. –dice el capitán.

-Fred….ya viene…el bebe…ya va ha nacer. –dice ella con dificultad.

-Voy en camino, estaré contigo pronto. –dice el capitán Fred.

(En la cabina del capitán)

Se mira el capitán Fred moviendo unos controles de un panel, cuando de pronto se produce una pequeña explosión en los controles.

Computadora: "MAL FUNCIONAMIENTO EN EL PILOTO AUTOMATICO, SOLO OPERANDO DE FORMA MANUAL"

El capitán pone una mirada de tristeza.

(En los transbordadores de escape)

Se mira a todos los agentes (algunos heridos) llegar a los transbordadores, enseguida se mira a la esposa del capitán Fred llegar al transbordador 7.

-Muy bien, acuéstenla. –dice uno de los agentes.

Ella empezaba a gritar mas fuerte mientras más pasaba el tiempo. Entonces suena la radio de la nave.

-Capitán Fred al transbordador 7, esta mi esposa ahí.-dice Fred.

-Si señor ya está. –dice un agente de 16 años.

-Tienen que irse ahora, me oyo. –dice el capitán.

-Lo esperaremos Sr. –dice el piloto.

-NO!, Deben irse ahora, es un orden, entendió. –dice el sin vacilar.

-Si Sr. –dice mientras preparaba la nave para despegar.

-Esperen!, no podemos irnos! –dice ella con angustia.

La nave empieza a elevarse.

-Deténgase, por favor….agghhh.

Ella saca su comunicador para hablarle a su esposo.

-Fred, la nave ya se va….donde estas. –dice ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Cariño, escúchame….no podre llegar esta vez. –dice Fred.

Ella se queda impactada por esas palabras.

-Solo asi podrán sobrevivir. –dice el.

-Fred, no puedes seguir en la nave…tienes que venir. –dice ella.

-Los trasbordadores no se salvaran, si no los defiendo. –dice el capitán.

-Fred, no sé si podre seguir sin ti. –dice ella.

-Se que no es el mejor momento Sra., pero necesito que puje. –dice una agente medico.

De pronto se escucha un grito, mientras el transbordador dejaba la nave.

Entonces las pequeñas naves estaban en el fuego cruzado, pero estaban siendo protegidas por la nave Black Comet.

El capitán Fred fijo la nave contra la otra, con intenciones de impactarla. Aunque hubo grandes explosiones y alertas de peligro, en su cabeza se formo un gran vacío de silencio, hasta que de pronto se escucha el sonido de un bebe llorando.

-Qué es? –dice Fred.

-un varón. –dice ella teniéndolo en sus brazos.

-Podrías describírmelo. –dice Fred.

-Es hermoso, deberías de estar aquí. –dice ella con los ojos llorosos.

El capitán Fred lloraba por el momento, y miraba el tiempo que le quedaba antes de colisionar.

-Te puedo preguntar algo? –dice Fred.

-Si?

-A que horas te gustaría que te recogiera para ir a cenar? –dice Fred con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella empieza también a llorar.

- A las ocho estaría bien. –dice ella. –Te estaré esperando….no llegues tarde o me las pagaras..

-Y recuerda que aun no bailo bien. –dice Fred. –Me falto una clase.

-Descuida, yo te puedo dar esa lección. –dice ella.

La nave Black comet estaba más cerca de la otra nave.

-Espero que toquen algo lento, no me gustaría que….

Se escucho el impacto de ambas naves. Entonces la esposa del capitán Fred ya no soporto más y rompió el silencio con llanto.

(Años después)

(En la tierra)

Se mira un hospital donde en una habitación estaba una pareja con un bebe en las manos.

El padre era alto, estaba en forma y tenía el cabello morado y la madre (quien estaba en una silla de ruedas) era hermosa, cabello violeta.

-Es hermoso, cariño. –dice la mama.

-Claro que lo es…

-Y como lo llamaremos. –dice la madre.

-mmmm, es difícil. –dice el padre.

De pronto se mira entrar a una Sra., de tercera edad.

-Debo deducir que ese es mi nieto. –dice la anciana.

-Hola madre! –dice el padre feliz.

-Puedo verlo. –dice la abuela.

-Claro. –dice la madre.

Le dan el bebe a la abuela, ella al verlo le sonríe y el bebe le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Y ya saben como llamarlo. –dice la abuelo.

-La verdad madre, es muy difícil. –dice el padre.

-Oye porque no dejas que la abuela le ponga el nombre. –dice la madre.

-Es verdad, se te ocurre uno mama. –dice el padre.

-mmmm, no lo sé. –dice ella mirando al bebe.

El bebe le sonríe y juego con sus manos. Ella le sonríe.

-Sabes pequeño, me recuerdas a un hombre que conocí hace mucho tiempo, atrás. –dice la abuela. –el era valiente, aventurero, y a la vez jugueton.

El padre del bebe mira a la abuela y le sonríe.

-Está bien mama, ya sé que nombre le vas a poner y estoy de acuerdo. –dice el padre.

La abuela le sonríe.

-Pequeñin, tu nombre será….Fred. –dice la abuela. -En honor a tu abuelo.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota: En este episodio se habla de los abuelos de Fred.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Space Travel **

**Capitulo 1**

**(En el presente)**

**(En la tierra)**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad, cuando de repente se mira a un carro 4x4 corriendo a una increíble velocidad, en su interior iba un chico de 13 años, no se podía ver quien era ya que tenía puesto un casco.

-Yuuuuhuuuuu! –grita el chico dentro del vehículo. –Vamos se que puedes correr más que esto!

-Tus deseos son ordenes!- dice una voz en el auto.

De repente de la parte trasera de vehículo sale 3 turbinas gigantescas, como resultado la velocidad del auto se incrementa. De la nada se escucha un teléfono sonar.

-Si? –dice el chico contestando el celular.

-TE VOLVISTE LOCO! NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ USANDO A FRIDAY COMO UN MEDIO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y MUCHO MENOS A LA LUZ DIA EN LA CIUDAD! –dice la voz de una chica que estaba molesta.

-Tranquilízate Brains, recuerda que siempre hacemos esto Friday y yo. –dice él.

-ASI ERA, HASTA QUE MIS SUPERIORES EMPEZARON A RECLAMAR POR TUS TRAVESURAS. –dice ella molesta.

-Tranquila, de todas maneras ya ni siquiera seguimos en la ciudad. –dice el chico en el volante.

-Q-Q-QUE?! –grita con todo lo que tenia. –DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?!

-No tengo ni idea, solo veo pura selva ¡! –dice el muchacho quien parecía divertirse.

-MIRA SI HACES ALGUNA LOCURA, TE JURO….

Antes de que Brains terminara de hablar, el muchacho cortó la comunicación.

-Quieres ir más rápido, Fred! –dice Friday.

-Me leíste la mente! –dice Fred.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar sonidos de advertencia y ver luces rojas.

-Que sucede Friday!

-Solo es un barranco en frente de nosotros.

-Ah….QUE!FRIDAY FRENA!

El robot trata de frenar pero aun seguía moviéndose hasta el barranco. Fred entra en pánico.

-FRIDAY REINICIATE!

Al instante el vehículo se convierte en un robot esferico con brazos y ojos, mientras Fred cae al suelo pero seguía moviéndose hasta las orillas del barranco, Fred estuvo a punto de caerse pero alguien lo agarra de la mano.

El muchacho mira de quien se trataba, era Brains (en su traje de agente) quien agarraba al chico. Cuando los dos suben, el muchacho se quita el casco.

-Eso fue genial! –dice Fred sonriendo.

-*Sigh*!, que voy a hacer contigo. –dice Brains.

(Minutos después)

Brains transportaba a Fred y a Friday en su nave hacia su casa.

-Oye Brains, como nos encontraste tan rápido? –dice Fred quien estaba atado en una silla.

-Pues veras, instale un dispositivo de localización Friday desde su ultima..."aventura". –dice Brains. –Así los pude encontrar de inmediato.

-oohhh ya veo. –dice el muchacho.

De repente se escuchan sirenas de la nave y en la pantalla aparece el padre de Brains.

-Alerta Agente Brains! –dice el Comandante.

- Supercomandante, algo malo sucede?. –dice Brains ocultando a Fred.

-Se ha reportado, que un mercenario llamado Alone, buscado en 2 sistemas planetarios por venta de tecnología alienígena ilegal, asido visto en su sector. –dice el Supercomandante.

Mientras hablaban, aparece una imagen del personaje, era un chico de la misma edad que Fred y Brains, tenia apariencia humana, color de piel pálida, su cabello largo y negro, poseía unos googles oscuros en sus ojos, vestía una camiseta gris arriba de una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos pantalones negros.

-Descuide Supercomandante, proseguiré en su captura. –dice Brains.

-Tenga cuidado agente Brains, ese bandido es conocido por ser muy escurridizo y también se le conoce por ser un piloto excepcional., hemos intentado atraparlo pero siempre consigue poder escapar. –dice su padre muy serio. –Así que si necesitas pedir refuerzos, lo comprenderé y los tendrá rápido.

Eso hace que Brains se sienta algo extraña. Fred iba a decir algo pero Friday le cierra la boca a tiempo.

-Pe-Pedir re-fuer-zos!. –dice Brains aun fuera de sí. –pero papa, soy la mejor en esta clase de cosas, no necesito refuerzos para poder atraparlo. –dice Brains.

-Solo fue una sugerencia hija, no te precipites. –dice el comandante. –Volviendo a la misión, Alone robo una nave de los protectores, logramos dañar la nave pero logro escapar, tratamos de rastrearlo pero logro esconder la señal de la nave, pero sospechamos que está cerca del cinturón de asteroides cerca de Marte.

-Ok, Sr. –dice Brains.

-Cambio y fuera, agente. –dice su padre.

Al terminar de hablar la nave de Brains se dirige hacia el espacio.

**(En el espacio cerca de Marte)**

Se puede ver la nave de Brains. Adentro se mira en la pantalla una foto del perseguido. Mientras Friday estaba rastreando la nave del fugitivo.

-Según los informes, él debe de estar por aquí. –dice Brains.

-Como encontraremos a este chico, Brains? –dice Fred.

-Según mi padre su nave quedo dañada, así que deduzco que tendrá que repararla. –dice Brains.

-Asi que… se detendrá. –dice Fred confundido.

-Si… –dice Brains respondiendo su pregunta.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegan al cinturón de Asteroides, Brains navegaba con cuidado para no chocar contra uno. Entonces llegan a una especie de mercado espacial que se encontraba pegado en un Asteroide gigantesco.

-PERO QUE ES ESO! –dice Fred emocionado.

-Lo llamamos "El mercado", un grupo de establecimientos que se dedica a la venta ilegal, de objetos alienígenas. –dice Brains. –Se queda en una galaxia por un tiempo y luego va a otra para hacer negocios.

-Y si es ilegal… porque no son clausurado? –dice Friday.

-Porque por nuestra desgracia… ellos tienen patentes legales, no podemos cerrarlo. –dice Brains.

-oooohhhhh.

-Si tengo razón, el fugitivo entrara aquí para buscar un mecánico. –dice Brains. –Asi que tendré que bajar con Friday para buscarlo.

La nave de Brains se adentra en el mercado espacial, Brains se disfraza para no alarmar a nadie de adentro.

-Bien Fred, quédate a aquí. –dice Brains.

-Pero Brains!

-Fred por favor, ni siquiera debí de haberte traído. –dice Brains. –Así que quédate aquí y no toques nada. –esto último lo dijo molesta.

Fred se queda callado.

Brains y Friday (con ordenes de obedecer a Brains) bajan de la nave para buscar a los mecánicos. Mientras Fred se quedaba mirando por la ventana las tiendas, viendo artefactos y cosas que le impresionaban.

-UUUU, NO AGUANTO! –dice Fred saliendo de la nave y fue hacia el mercado.

**(Minutos más tarde)**

Brains y Friday encontraron una bodega donde reparaban naves dañadas, de pronto observaron la nave robada de los protectores, que estaba siendo reparada por el fugitivo.

-Lo capturamos ahora. –dice Friday mostrando sus armas.

-Aun no, hay demasiada gente. –dice Brains.

Brains se quedaba viendo al ladrón, le intrigaba que él tuviera los googles en un lugar con poca luz y aun asi pudiera reparar la nave. De pronto alguien se le acerca al muchacho, era una rata espacial.

-Alone!, hace tiempo que no te veía. –dice la rata.

-Hola Ray, también me alegro de verte. –dice Alone sin dejar de reparar la nave.

-Y que has hecho? –dice Ray.

-Naaa, no mucho…He transportado tecnología interplanetaria, y ahora reparo esta nave para su venta. –dice Alone.

-Es una nave de los protectores, no?...jajajaja tu siempre metiéndote en líos. –dice Ray.

Ambos se empiezan a reír.

-Bueno, me dio gusto verte, hasta luego. –dice la rata espacial. –Tengo que proteger mi negocio. –dice tomando una escopeta mientras se iba.

La rata se va dejando solo Alone.

De pronto se escucha una alarma, que significaba descanso, los demás dejaban la bodega para ir a comer, excepto Alone que se quedo a reparar la nave.

-Muy bien, unos ajustes y….. ya. –dice Alone terminando. –Muy bien, solo falta combustible.

Cuando el muchacho se da la vuelta, se topa con la punta de una pistola.

-Alto ahí! –dice Brains.

Brains le apuntaba con su arma y Friday le apuntaba con 5 cañones de plasma.

-No es cierto. –dice Alone.

**(Mientras con Fred)**

Fred estaba mirando emocionado todo las tiendas, y se impresionaba de los objetos alienígenas que vendían.

-UUUUh!, que esto?, una lámpara de lava. –dice Fred tomando como una lámpara de lava.

De pronto enfrente de él aparece una babosa gigante amarilla, que sorprende a Fred.

-No sé de qué estás hablando chico, eso que tienes ahí es una linterna de cuarzos, hace una luz que puede iluminar un planeta. –dice el extraterrestre. –cuesta 5 Luxes.

-Lu-Lu-lujes? –dice Fred confundido.

-La moneda que se acepta en este lugar, y se pronuncia luxes, con x. –dice el extraterrestre.

Fred lo mira muy confundido.

-Acepta dinero de la tierra? –dice Fred.

-mmmmm, si…es aceptable. –dice el alien.

-Que bien!, y como cuánto dinero terrícola valdría 5 lu…5 lu…5 eso –dice Fred revisando sus bolsillos.

El insecto espacial saca como una calculadora.

-Como unos 10 000 dólares. –dice el extraterrestre.

-aaaagghhhhh! –Fred se congela al oír la suma. –Pensándolo bien, veré unas cuantas tiendas más!

Fred sale corriendo de ahí.

**(Con Brains y Friday)**

-Estas bajo arresto "Alone" –dice Brains.

-Porque? –dice Alone.

-Por el tráfico ilegal de tecnología alienígena y el robo de una nave de los protectores. –dice Brains.

-ohhh, es verdad. –dice Alone.

Friday se pone enfrente del muchacho, y movía sus manos enfrente de sus ojos.

-Oye Brains, este chico parece estar ciego. –dice Friday.

-Eso no es escusa. –dice Brains seria. –Friday, ya sabes que hacer.

Friday saca su arma lanza esferas verdes.

-Puedo pedir una última petición. –dice Alone asustado.

-Que quieres? –dice Brains sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Me darían un vaso de agua. –dice Alone.

-No voy a caer en eso. –dice Brains.

-Ok, me parece bien. –dice Friday sirviéndole un vaso de agua.

-Qué? …Friday no actúes antes de pensar. –dice Brains.

-Por favor Brains, solo míralo, no creo que vaya a ningún lado. –dice Friday dándole el agua.

Alone se toma completamente el agua.

-Muchas gracias. –dice Alone. –y también lo siento tanto.

-Porque? –dicen ambos.

-Por esto. –Alone de alguna manera, escupe el agua a la cara de Friday (causándole un corto circuito) y de una patada empuja al robot frente a Brains.

Alone se sube a la nave que había robado y empieza a huir. Mientras Brains consigue arreglar a Friday.

-Friday conviértete en una nave y síguelo. –dice Brains.

Friday se convierte en una nave, Brains se sube y empiezan a perseguir al fugitivo.

**(Mientras tanto con Fred)**

Fred seguía mirando algunas tiendas. De repente entra en una, se queda mirando una figura de una nave espacial pequeña.

-Wow, que es esto. –dice Fred.

-buen día joven terrícola. –dice una voz detrás de él.

Fred al voltear mira a un pulpo con cuernos, de tamaño mediano y ojos amarillos, tenía un sombrero.

-Aagghhh.

-perdón si te asuste. –dice el pulpo.

-Asustarme yo?!, por favor. –dice Fred. –y que se supone que es esto?

-Has oído de los protectores. –dice el pulpo.

-Créame, soy conocedor del tema. –dice Fred presumiendo.

-Pues veras, esta es una figura a escala de su nave insignia. –dice el vendedor. –Su nave principal, el icono de su organización, esta nave ha viajado a los limites del universo y mas allá…ha tenido muchos nombres, lightyear speed, galaxy ship, black comet, etc….Creeme muchos harían lo que fuera por estar en esta nave.

-Genial! –dice Fred. –Como…cuánto costaría?

-Bueno, como puedo ver que no tienes mucho dinero, por la forma que viste. –dice el pulpo espacial. –Que tienes en tus bolsillos.

-solo estos 50 centavos, una goma de mascar y estos dados. –dice Fred enseñándosela.

-mmmmm, esos dados se ven muy bien, si me lo dejas como una garantía de que me vas a pagar lo reconsiderare. –dice el pulpo.

-No sé, he tenido estos dados siempre. –dice Fred. –no se que haría sin ellos.

-encantadora historia, bueno si no quieres la nave, pues….. –no termina la frase porque Fred se los entrega.

-Me convenció, pero regresare por mis dados. –dice Fred tomando el juguete.

El extraterrestre le entrega el juguete y Fred sale satisfecho de la tienda.

-Como ansió mostrársela a Brains y a Friday! –dice Fred saliendo de la tienda.

**(Con Brains y Frday)**

Se miraba a Friday (convertido en una nave) persiguiendo la nave de Alone. Brains disparaba bolas de goma para derribarla sin causar daños. Pero Alone lograba esquivar los ataques con mucha facilidad.

-Quien lo diría, en verdad es muy bueno. –dice Friday.

-Odio admitirlo, pero es verdad. –dice Brains.

Seguian disparando hasta que Alone hace que la nave gire 360º sobre su eje y escapa hacia otra dirección.

-Pero qué?!, no sabía que esa nave podía hacer eso y mucho menos en un lugar muy pequeño. –dice Brains.

Cuando Friday trataba de girar choca contra una pared.

-Aaaaghh, segura que no quieres llamar refuerzos. –dice Friday adolorido.

Brains solo ponía una cara enojada.

-Solo síguelo. –dice Brains molesta.

Friday seguía detrás de la nave de Alone.

De pronto se escucha un sonido en la nave del muchacho, se estaba quedando sin combustible. Lo que lo obligo a descender.

-Creo que ya lo tenemos. –dice Friday.

Al descender van adentro de la nave, pero no estaba.

-Friday, rastréalo. –dice Brains.

Friday se convierte en un sabueso y empieza a olfatear.

-Esta ….arriba de nosotros. –dice Friday.

Brains mira hacia el techo pero Alone consigue atrapar a la chica y agarrar su pistola, y vuelve mojar a Friday, para deshabilitarlo.

-Muy bien, no te muevas. –dice Alone. –No quiero hacerte daño pero si es necesario lo hare, ahora vamos a fuera.

Ellos salen a fuera, Alone seguía apuntando a Brains con su propia arma, mientras el chico retrocedía hacia una salida.

-Muy bien, no te muevas y todo estará bien. –dice Alone.

-Sabes que aun te seguiré persiguiendo, verdad? –dice Brains.

Alone encierra a Brains en una burbuja verde.

-Tal vez, pero no me preocupare por eso ahora. –dice él.

Alone se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando inconsciente al muchacho. De la puerta se ve saliendo a Fred.

-Aquí estas Brains, mira lo que compre. –dice Fred mostrándole la nave de juguete.

Brains se le queda mirando atontada.

-Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? –dice Brains.

-No… que hice?! –dice Fred confundido.

Brains solo lanza un fuerte suspiro.

-Que voy a hacer contigo? –dice Brians sonriéndole a Fred.

**(En la base de los protectores)**

Se mira al Super comandante revisando unos papeles. Cuando de repente un agente (de 13 años) entra a su oficina sin previo aviso.

-Supercomandante. –dice el agente exaltado.

-Que se le ofrece, estoy muy ocupado. –dice el comandante serio.

-Lo-lo siento Sr, pero alguien lo busca. –dice el agente.

-De quien se trata? –dice el supercomandante.

Antes de que el agente respondiera, lo interrumpió una silueta detrás de él.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, supercomandante. –dice una silueta detrás del agente.

El supercomandante se levanta muy sorprendido al ver la silueta.

-Eres tú?!

**Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Space Travel**

**Capitulo 2**

**(En la nave base de los protectores)**

Se ve la nave de Brains aterrizando. De la nave bajan Brains, Fred y Friday quien tenía amarrado al chico llamado Alone. Entonces Fred con felicidad sacaba de su bolsillo sus dados, ya que Brains logro recuperarlos de la tienda donde los había dejado.

-Muchas gracias por recuperarlos, Brains. –dice Fred jugando con ellos.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme y porque no dejabas de llorar cuando íbamos a salir. –dice Brains.

-No estaba llorando, solo que…me entro basura en el ojo. –dice Fred.

-Aja, claro… -dice Brains y Friday.

Entonces varios agentes van hacia el muchacho encerrado.

-Irónico, escapando de los mejores agentes por meses y soy capturado por un idiota. –dice Alone.

-si, que ironía, jejejeje. –dice Friday.

De pronto, Alone se le queda mirando fijamente a Fred.

-Cómo te llamas?. –dice Alone.

-Fr-Fred. –dice él nervioso.

-Fred, eh? –dice Alone. –Sera mejor que te cuides, no vaya pasarte algo malo.

Los agentes empezaron a llevarse al muchacho, de pronto Brains mira a Fred que estaba temblando.

-Tienes miedo. –dice Brains.

-No, ¿porque lo dices? –dice Fred, quien estaba siendo cargado por ella.

-Entonces podrías bajar de encima. –dice Brains dejando caer a Fred.

-UuUyy, que carácter el de él por cierto. –dice Friday refiriéndose a Alone.

-Los arkianos son muy directos en lo que dicen. –dice el supercomandante detrás de ellos.

Los tres saltan de la emoción por su repentina aparición.

-PAPA…Digo Sr. Porque hace eso? –dice Brains sin salir de su expresión de asombro.

-Lo siento Brains. –dice el supercomandante.

-Eehh, que fue lo que dijo, Ark-que? –dice Fred.

-Arkianos, del planeta Arkas 7, un planeta pobre, son una raza parecida a los seres humanos, pero a diferencia ellos no pueden ver, ya que su sol se apago, tuvieron que evolucionar al punto en que desarrollaron una habilidad sensorial, casi idéntico al de los murciélagos. –dice el supercomandante.

-AAhhg, por eso volaba mucho mejor que Brains. –dice Friday.

Brains se molesta por el comentario.

-entonces como es que no noto mi presencia cuando lo golpee con la puerta. –dice Fred confundido.

-Fue porque la zona blindada, libre de ruido o señales ultrasónicas, en pocas palabras no podía verte u oírte. –dice el supercomandante.

-ohh, ya veo. –dice Fred.

-Bueno Agente Brains, solo necesito que llenes un reporte y podrás retirarte. –dice su padre. –Me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo una junta importante.

-Ok, Sr. –dice Brains.

El supercomandante se iba del lugar, dejando a los chicos solos. De repente Brains le da un apretón en el brazo a Fred.

-AAuch, duele. –dice Fred quejándose.

-Ok Fred quédate aquí!, ni se te ocurra alejarte de aquí, entendido! –dice Brains.

Fred solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Qué bueno que entendiste. –dice Brains sonriendo mientras se iba. –regreso enseguida.

Fred se queda quieto por un buen rato, esperando y esperando, hasta que se desespera y baja su cabeza de golpe.

-Han sido las 2 horas más aburridas de mi vida. –dice Fred agachado.

-Solo han pasado 2 minutos. –dice Friday.

De repente se escucha un sonido que atrae la atención de Fred.

-Que es ese asombroso sonido. –dice Fred empezando a moverse.

-Fred!...Brains nos dijo que no nos moviéramos. –dice Friday siguiéndolo.

Fred y Friday llegan a una sala donde había una base, donde había un casco (de realidad virtual).

-Genial un videojuego de realidad virtual. –dice Fred tomándolo poniéndoselo.

Cuando Fred enciende la consola, toda la habitación se convierte en una sala de control de una nave espacial, a su alrededor había agentes en monitores o controles de la nave y Fred estaba sentado en la silla del capitán. Estaban siendo atacados por naves enemigas.

-Fred espera!, recuerda lo que nos dijo Brains. –dice Friday

-ella dijo que no nos moviéramos, no dijo no toques nada. –dice Fred.

-Buen punto. –dice Friday.

Antes de que Fred ordenara algo, una nave enemiga les disparo provocando que se acabara la simulación.

-Pero que?-

-Parece que es dificil. –dice Friday.

-Lo intentare de nuevo. –dice Fred algo molesto.

Fred vuelve a iniciar la simulación, prevé la primera maniobra del primer paso, no obstante dos naves mas aparecen y vuelven a hacer que pierda. Continua así por 2 veces más pero el resultado era el mismo.

-AAAaghhh, esto parece estar arreglado para hacerte perder! –dice Fred.

-Fred segun mis archivos nadie ha podido pasar este juego desde que se puso hace 2 años. –dice Friday. – No tiene límite de intentos o nadie está aquí, porque saben que pocos o incluso nadie podrá pasarlo.

De repente Fred sonríe al ver a Friday.

-Qué? –dice el robot.

-Friday tú podrías alterar este juego para que yo pudiera ganar. –dice Fred contento.

-Pues es si podría, pero eso sería hacer trampa. –dice Friday.

-Tranquilo amigo nadie lo sabrá…Friday te ordeno que alteres este juego para que yo gane. –dice Fred.

De repente Friday se convierte como en un disquete que entra en la consola y empieza escucharse unos sonidos.

-Listo! –dice Friday.

Fred vuelve a ponerse el casco, inicia la simulación. Logra derrotar las naves enemigas del inicio y cuando llega a la etapa final aparece una gigantesca nave que empieza a dispararse, cuando Fred ordena que dispararan todo lo que tenia y destruye a la gigantesca. Entonces le aparece un anuncio tipo pantalla que decía "Aprobado".

Fred sale de la sala muy contento, cuando de pronto choca contra una agentes.

-EEy, esta es restringida, que haces aquí? –dice uno de ellos.

-EEehhh….yo estaba... buscando el baño. –dice Fred.

-Tendras que acompañarnos... –dice un agente.

-Yo me hare cargo. –dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Cuando voltean se mira a un adulto mas viejo que el supercomandante, y tenía el mismo uniforme que este, estaba en buena condición física, cabello negro canoso (peinado hacia atrás), ojos cafes.

-Capitán James Murdock! –dicen los agentes en firmes.

-Pueden retirarse, yo hare cargo. –dice él.

Los agentes obedecen dejándolos solos.

-EEehh mire yo solo estaba perdiendo tiempo, mientras esperaba a una amiga. –dice Fred.

-No me digas?...y ese robot le pertenece a tu amiga. –dice el capitán referiendose a Friday.

Fred solo asiente.

-Como llamas hijo. –dice el capitán Murdock.

-Fred Luckbutch. –dice él mientras jugaba con sus dados.

-Fred Luckbutch, ehh?, un buen nombre. –dice él.

De repente el capitán mira la figura a escala de la nave que tenia Fred.

-Puedo ver eso? –dice el capitán.

Fred se lo da.

-Wow, es una figura escala del **Space Travel.** –dice el capitán. –sabes algo de esta nave?

-Solo escuche que era la nave insignia de los protectores y tenía otro nombre. –dice Fred.

-Tiene muchos nombres, dependiendo del capitán. –dice él. –pero su principal nombre es el Space Travel.

-Que tiene de especial. –dice Friday.

-En el pasado, era épocas de guerras entre mundos, nosotros teníamos que defender nuestro mundo. –dice el capitán. –hicimos muchas naves, algunas de guerras, otras de espionaje, etc.

-Y que clase de nave, esa esta? –dice Fred metido en la historia.

-De ninguna de estas, era de exploración. –dice el capitán. –Hizo muchas misiones que para algunos eran imposibles, aun cuando decían que no iba durar, pero nos equivocamos y se hizo nuestra mejor nave.

-Wooww. –dicen ambos.

-Cada tiempo se le hacia una revisión y la actualizábamos con la mejor y la avanzada tecnología. –dice el capitán Murdock.

-Mas avanzada que Friday. –dice Fred sañalandolo.

-difícil de decir, como dije se añaden nuevas tecnologías. –dice Murdock.

-Y donde esta esa nave. –dice Fred.

-Desgraciadamente, hace 50 años fue destruida por una nave misteriosa. –dice Murdock. –Y aun la estamos recontruyendo.

-Y como cuando estará lista. –dice Fred queriendo verla.

-Dicen que estará lista completamente en un año más. –dice cap. Murdock. –aun están probando un prototipo de teletransportador para añadirlo, junto con muchas otras cosas.

Los chicos se quedan impresionados por las palabras del capitán.

-Y donde la están reconstruyendo, en un planeta lejano, en otra nave o en otra galaxia. –dice Fred.

-Te lo diré porque me caes bien. –dice Murdock. –Está en la Tierra y es todo lo que diré.

Cuando Fred iba decir algo, oye la voz de Brains, provocando que se asuste.

-Perdone si lo estaban molestando Cap. Murdock. –dice Brains.

-Agente Brains, cuanto tiempo de no verte, no importa, me gusto mucho hablar con alguien. –dice Murdock. –Bien me tengo que ir, debo ir a una junta. –decia mientras se iba. –cuidate chico.

-Lo hare. –dice Fred algo nervioso al ver a Brains.

-Fred tenemos que irnos. –dice Brains.

Cuando se iban, el capitán Murdock sonrio y pensó:

-Igual a su abuelo. –pensó Murdock.

**(En una sala de conferencias)**

Ahí se podía ver al supercomandante, junto a otros agentes de alto rango estaban discutiendo.

-Ya tranquilos, tranquilos. –dice El supercomandante. –Antes de iniciar, hay que esperar a dos miembros mas.

Se mira al capitán Murdock entrar en la sala.

-Perdon por la tardanza, me quede pensando en el camino de la vida. –dice Murdock.

-Tú siempre con tus escusas. –dice el supercomandante.

-A que me ha llamado. –dice el capitán Murdock.

-Los he traído aquí, para hablarle del Space Travel. –dice el supercomandante. –mis ingenieros dicen que ya está terminada.

-Pero pensé que estaría en un año más? –dice Murdock.

-Pues así era, antes de recibir ayuda de ingenieros Vulcanos. –dice el supercomandante. –Gracias a la ayuda del comandante Kirk.

-ya estamos reuniendo a los mejores agentes para probar la nueva nave. – dice el supercomandante. –pero el problema es que nos hace falta un capitán, tenía pensado en asignárselo a usted capitán Murdock.

-Supercomandante, yo ya estoy a punto de jubilarme en menos de 2 meses, no creo que le sea de mucha utilidad. –dice Murdock.

-Lo se pero necesitamos a alguien que ya habia estado antes en el Space Travel, y su experiencia nos podría ayudar mucha más. –dice el Supercomandante. –hasta que podamos encontrar un nuevo capitán.

-Bueno, si lo pone asi. –dice Murdock.

-Quien apoya de que el capitán Murdock, dirija el primer vuelo de la nave, levante la mano. –dice el Supercomandante.

Todos en la sala levanto la mano.

**(En otro lado de la nave)**

Se mira una computadora que mostraba el resultado que logro Fred.

-Oiga como es que paso su examen. –dice un agente

De repente, se ve a un muchacho de 13 años, tenía un carácter serio (sin emociones), cabello corto negro, orejas puntiagudas, ojos verde azules y vestía una camiseta de manga larga color azul y unos pantalones negros.

-No tengo ni idea. –dice el chico.

**(En el espacio)**

Se ve una gigantesca nave negra (parecía el cañon de una pistola, con navajas a su alrededor), navegando por un sector desconocido.

**(Dentro de la nave) **

En un rincón oscuro, se mira una silueta de un muchacho (de 18 años) en un asiento, parecía estar dormido. De repente alguien entra al lugar.

-Capitán Zar. –dice un subordinado. –Sr, lo solicitan en la cabina, Kai dice que es urgente.

La silueta se levanta y va hacia la luz, se puede apreciar que su piel era de color roja con tatuajes negros (como tipos espadas) tenía picos en la cabeza y sus ojos eran rojos y sus orejas puntiagudas. Su vestimenta era oscura, una camisa debajo de una gabardina y unos pantalones y botas.

**(En el cabina del capitán)**

Se puede ver a alguien igual al capitán, pero este parecía como de 16 años, sus ojos eran amarillos y su vestimenta era casi idéntica al capitán pero su gabardina no tenia mangas. Su nombre era Kai su primer oficial (Teniente).

-Sr. Llegamos a las coordenadas que calculo. –dice Kai. –pero no hay nada….cuáles son sus órdenes.

-Esperar!….esperar al responsable que nuestro hogar fuera destruido. –dice Zar. –Es lo que hemos estado haciendo los últimos 50 años.

El teniente se pone nervioso al oír a su capitán.

-Y…Que pasara…cuando lo destruyamos. –dice Kai.

El capitán voltea a verlo.

-Destruirlo? –dice Zar curioso. –No acabare con él, ¡LO OBLIGARE A QUE VEA!

De repente se empieza a formar una tormenta eléctrica enfrente de la nave, y de la nada se abre un agujero negro, de donde sale una pequeña nave blanca, con símbolos de los protectores.

-Capturen esa nave! –ordena el capitán Zar.

De pronto una sonrisa siniestra se forma en la boca del capitán.

-Seas bienvenido Kirk. –dice Zar.

Continuara….


	5. Capitulo 3

**Space Travel**

**Capitulo 3**

Se mira a Fred caminando hacia la casa de Brains para ir a la escuela. Toco varias veces la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-Brians estás ahí?! –dice Fred y Friday gritando a la ventana.

No hubo respuesta.

-Tal vez está en una misión? –dice Friday.

-Es probable…bueno tal vez deberíamos irn…. –Fred no termina la frase al ver una silueta dando saltos adentro de la casa.

-Esa es Brains?! –dice Fred alzando una ceja y rascándose la cabeza.

-Tal vez está luchando contra un extraterrestre, debemos entrar! –dice Friday algo alarmado.

Cuando Fred y Friday abren la puerta de la casa de Brains, notan que el interior de la casa estaba brillando de lo limpia que estaba, para después ver a su amiga que estaba limpiando la ventana con obsesión.

-Oye Brains estas biee…..

-SACUDATE LOS PIES! –dice ella histérica.

Fred da un salto hacia atrás de susto, mira sus tenis que estaban llenos de tierra y hace lo que le dijo, cuando entra mira todo brillaba de lo reluciente que estaba, mientras que Brains se veía muy desvelada y aun en piyama.

-Brains, ¿te pasa algo? –dice Fred algo preocupado.

-Si!, Si no te conociera pensaría que eres misofobica (Miedo a los germenes). –dice Friday igual de preocupado.

Brains voltea a verlos.

-No pasa nada, solo me entro las ganas de asear mi area de trabajo! –dice Brains con una sonrisa.

-Pero para eso no tienes a los padres roboticos? –dice Fred para terminar viéndolos dormidos en el sofá. –oh!

-Bueno… Brains debemos irnos a la escuela, se nos hara tarde! –dice Fred viendo la hora.

-Sobre eso Fred, llegare algo tarde hoy a la escuela y necesito que me prestes a Friday por lo menos hasta en la medio dia! –dice Brians con algo de nervios.

-Porque, tienes una mis….. –es interrumpido por la chica.

-Si! Si! Por eso, me darías ha Friday! –dice Brains casi agitándolo.

Fred habia visto Brains sobresaltarse antes, pero nunca asi.

-Esta bien!, Esta Bien! "susurra" Dulce maíz… –dice Fred sacándosela de encima. –Pero antes me darias la tarea del profesor Fractal.

-Si claro! –de la nada Brains saca su mochila de la escuela y le entrega un cuaderno engargolado (Como de 100 hojas).

-Wow, debió llevarte mucho! –dice Fred.

-En realidad solo me tomo como 10 min –dice Brains.

Fred se le queda mirando por un rato.

-Eehh Fred me darías a Friday ya. –dice ella.

-Está bien, Friday!

-Dime Fred! –dice el robot.

-Te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains hasta el medio dia! –dice Fred.

-Entendido! –dice Friday poniéndose a lado de Brains.

Al cabo de unos minutos Fred deja la casa para irse a la escuela, debido que se le hacía tarde.

**(En el laboratorio)**

-¿Una inspección para ti? –dice Friday.

-Así es, al igual como a ti, un inspector vendrá para inspeccionarme a mí, y como es un asunto confidencial, FRED NO DEBE SABERLO! –dice Brains muy alarmada.

-Pero si tu eres la mejor agente, ¿por qué estas nerviosa? –dice Friday tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Pues veras, todo comenzó ayer por la noche…

**(Flash Back)**

-¿Una inspección? –dice Brains en piyama –Como la de los robot…

Se mira al supercomandante en el gran monitor.

-Si, pero esta inspección será para el agente activo. –dice El supercomandante. –el inspector ira mañana, desconozco la hora en que ira, pero será por la mañana.

-Ok Comandante, toda saldrá perfectamente. –dice Brains confiada.

-Oooh, si casi lo olvido. –dice el comandante rascándose la nuca con nervios. –la inspección es confidencial, asi que nadie debe saberlo.

-Confirmado Comandante! –dice Brains.

Se termina la comunicación, en ese instante antes de que Brains se retirara a dormir, se vuelve conectar el comandante.

-Asi, casi se me olvida otra cosa, te aviso que el inspector que ira será de otro sector y tiene una personalidad "especial" –dice el supercomandante.

Brains lo mira extrañada.

-Que quiere decir con eso supercomandante? –dice Brains.

-Pues el inspector que ira será un "Vulcano" –dice el comandante.

Brains abre los ojos como platos y tenia la boca abierta.

-U-un-un Vulcano?!, Una de las 10 especies más evolucionadas del universo, los sin sentimientos, los lógicos, esos vulcanos! –dice Brains sin salir de su asombro.

-Sip esos Vulcanos, tranquila hija lo harás bien. –dice el comandante, mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Dejando una chica llena de pánico.

-Tengo que arreglar todo! –dice ella mientras empezaba a limpiar.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-Ves ahora porque estoy asi! –dice Brains. –Si fallo podrían rebajarme de nivel o peor…

-Tranquila, quien sabe tal vez ellos no sean tan malos. –dice Friday.

-Te acuerdas del robot X-bot 9000? –dice Brains.

-Si?! –dice Friday.

-Ellos los diseñaron! –dice Brain.

Friday de asombra.

-Son malignos! –dice el robots.

De repente se empieza escuchar la alarma de que se aproximaba una nave, que deja pasar Brains, era una nave idéntica como la de Brains pero más oscura, cuando se abre las puertas de la nave se mira mucha niebla provenir de esta y se aparece una silueta que pone nerviosa a Brains pero intentaba controlarse.

-Agente Brains? –dice la silueta.

-Si –dice Brains haciendo firmes.

La silueta se mueve hacia la luz, se mira que era una chica de su misma edad, tenía el cabello negro liso con cola de caballo, tono de piel blanca, ojos oscuros, orejas puntiagudas, tenia una expresión sin emociones, su vestimenta era una túnica de color negro con gris.

-Soy la canciller Kara –dice la vulcana sin ninguna emoción causando que Brains se ponga nerviosa.

-Encantada de conocerla –dice Brains dándole la mano.

Kara mira la mano de manera confusa alzando una ceja.

-Lista –dice Kara.

-S-si…

-Ok Comencemos. –dice Kara.

Continuara…..


End file.
